


Daddy kink drabble

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Character, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Shameless daddy kink smut





	Daddy kink drabble

The first time that Genji had breathed out the word during a heated moment, Jack’s face burned so hotly that Genji thought his face was going to melt off. Genji had grinned and continued to ride Jack’s cock like his life depended on it, tucking the knowledge away for future use.

Looking back at that moment, it was now laughable how bashful Jack had gotten compared to how he reacted now.

He slammed through the door to Genji’s room and yanked him off of his bed before promptly turning him over knee. Genji’s outer armor was off, scattered on the floor carelessly so he could relax on his bed. Every touch of Jack’s rough hands touched the sensitive skin that was under the armor, both real and synthetic. Genji felt every twitch of his hand.

He tried to stand up from his bent position at least wanting to pretend that he wasn’t interested in being bent over the Strike Commander’s thigh. Jack’s hand landed firmly on the curve of one ass cheek, then the other in rapid succession. Genji gave up on pretending to not enjoy himself as Jack continued to smack his ass, his fake cries of displeasure turning into real, needy moans.

Jack let him stand up before he took a seat on the bed, tugging Genji to stand with his legs on either side of one of Jack’s. Genji’s handsome face was flushed a pretty shade of red, pupils blown wide with want as he stared down at Jack. His hand traveled between Genji’s legs, fingers sliding through his slick pussy easily. Jack chuckled deeply, teasingly. “Wet for Daddy already?” Genji put on a sheepish expression, biting his lip. “Yes, Daddy.”

Jack slid one finger in easily, smirking at Genji’s little mewl of pleasure. He was always so tight and required a lot of preparation before Jack could allow Genji to ride his cock like a professional. Jack moved his other hand up to grip at Genji’s hip, making sure he stayed still while he was worked open by Jack’s thick fingers.

Genji’s eyes were closed, his head tilted back as he let out a soft whine. “Daddy, please. I need more, please. Give me another finger, Daddy.”

Jack clicked his tongue, thrusting his fingers in harder for a moment. “You’re eager, aren’t you, baby? Such an eager little slut for Daddy.” Genji nodded as he tried to ride Jack’s finger, dripping slick down Jack’s palm. Jack slid another finger inside Genji’s tight hole beside the one he already had inside the tight heat. Genji nearly sobs in need.

“Keep your hips still, Genji. Don’t make me have to stop until you can get yourself under control.” Genji shudders at the idea of the two fingers stretching his walls deliciously open stopping. “N-no, Dad-daddy. Ugh, I… I’ll be good for you, Daddy.” He panted out, sitting on Jack’s thigh now.

“That’s right, Genji. You’re going to be daddy’s good boy. You always are. Such a good boy for Daddy.” Jack whispers as he slowly teased a third finger into Genji’s soaked cunt, curling all three towards himself.

Genji cried out loudly as Jack pressed his fingers against that spot, hands flying up to grip Jack’s shoulders like his life depended on it. Jack smirked smugly at his reaction, repetitively curling his fingers firmly within.

One of Genji’s hands dropped from his shoulder to between his legs, rubbing his swollen clit eagerly. Jack made a disapproving noise at the back of his throat, giving Genji a pointed look. He whines pitifully, but he moves his hand back on Jack’s shoulder with a pout. Genji’s thighs are shaking around Jack’s.

Finally, _finally_ , Jack takes pity on the shaking man straddling his leg, pulling his fingers out with a lewd, slick sound. Genji grabbed his hand quickly, directing it to his mouth so he could suck his own arousal from Jack’s fingers with a moan.

Jack chuckled while he undid his pants with his free hand. “You little slut.” He murmured fondly. Genji had his eyes closed, still sucking on the fingers in his mouth eagerly. Jack pulled his hand back and slapped Genji’s hip to encourage him to stand. As he obeyed, he revealed a dark spot soaked into the leg of Jack’s pants, shiny with his arousal.

Jack tutted with mock disappointment. “Naughty boy. You got my pants dirty with your slutty cunt. Naughty boys don’t get Daddy’s cock.” Genji cried out indignantly. “No! Daddy, please. Oh, I’m sorry, please, Daddy. I need you, I need your cock in me!” Genji’s babbling at this point, near tears at the idea of not getting to impale himself on the thick cock that Jack was pulling out of his pants.

Jack hummed, pulling Genji forward by his hips. Genji kneeled on the bed, knees on either side of his hips. “Alright, baby. Shh, Daddy’s gonna take care of you.” Jack grabbed Genji’s hips and guided him up. Genji reached down and took hold of Jack’s cock, lining the head up at his soaked entrance before he let himself drop down on Jack’s lap with his full weight.

Genji shrieked a moan, head falling back as he cried out. Blindly, he grabbed Jack’s shoulders, digging his nails into the flesh there. Jack grunted at the sensations, hands moving to grope at Genji’s ass roughly, kneading and pulling his cheeks apart. Genji lifted himself up and dropped back down, punching the air out of his own lungs. He was wild, desperate with need, quickly finding a brutal pace of riding Jack’s thick cock. Jack’s hands slid from his ass to his hips, slowing him to a stop firmly. Genji cried out wordlessly, looking at Jack with tears in his eyes. “Oh, please don’t stop me, Daddy. Fuck, please!”

Jack leaned forward and pressed a shockingly gentle kiss on his lips. Genji whined into the kiss, trying to buck his hips. Jack held them firmly, pulling back from the kiss. “I know you need it, baby. You’re gonna get what you need, I promise.” As he spoke, he slowly moved his hips, lifting Genji slightly before pushing forward, a gentle but deep thrust. Genji sobbed, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. Jack reached up and wiped them away. “So needy you’re crying for it.” He murmured.

“Daddy, fuck me. Please.” He whispered out. Jack took pity and lifted him up and off his cock to set him on the bed. He pressed him back to lay flat and lifted his legs up, lining himself up with Genji’s entrance and slowly pressing in. Genji shook with need. Jack slowly pulled out and pushed back in, Genji’s arms came up to wrap around Jack’s neck. Jack kissed him softly, starting a slow, deep pace. He guided Genji to rest his calves on Jack’s shoulders to free up his hands. When Genji complied, Jack slid his hand down his chest and stomach, thumbing at his clit lightly.

Genji shook as his orgasm slammed through him, squeezing his eyes shut as he came. Jack lightly rubbing him through his orgasm, cooing soft encouragements and assuring words as he whined quietly. Jack never stopped thrusting during, climbing close to his orgasm. He sped up his thrusts and the same time as his thumb, fucking Genji to another orgasm. Genji cried out, hugging himself to Jack’s chest as they both shook through their shared pleasure.

Jack carefully lowered his legs back down and pulled out, laying next to Genji on the bed. He pulled the slim man to his chest, spooning him. “Mm. You good, baby?” He asked quietly in Genji’s ear. He only nodded and snuggled in deeper.


End file.
